pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Happy.jpg
Ostatnio czas upływa Mi bardzo szybko. Rano chodzę do szkoły, wracam późnym popołudniem, później nauka i w końcu troszkę czasu dla siebie. Dzisiejszy dzień był taki sam, odrobiłam lekcje, zjadłam posiłek i uruchomiłam komputer żeby w coś zagrać. Na początku włączyłam Simsy, zbudowałam niewielki domek i stworzyłam rodzinę, jednak po godzinie zaczęło się to robić nudne, więc postanowiłam poserfować po Internecie. Puściłam muzykę i zaczęłam przeglądać strony, nic ciekawego, jak zwykle informacje na temat polityki, sprzedaży pojazdów i prognoza pogody. W końcu jednak natrafiłam na jakiś czat, postanowiłam na niego dołączyć, w końcu nie miałam nic (oprócz czasu) do stracenia. Minęło parę minut nim utworzyłam konto (pod nazwą BloodyKiler) i się zalogowałam, lecz ku mojemu zaskoczeniu w pokoju czatowym nie było nikogo. Stwierdziłam że nic nie zaszkodzi jeśli chwilkę zaczekam, być może ktoś zaraz stanie się aktywny... I tak też było, po 6 minutach do pokoju wszedł użytkownik pod nazwą ,,Happy" No cóż.... rozpoczęłam rozmowę.. BloodyKiller: Cześc! Happy: Help Me BloodyKiller: Coś się stało?! w czym Ci pomóc? Happy: . Happy: .. Happy: ... BloodyKiller: eee..?? Happy: I want to be happy. Happy: But you must die. Dobra... pomyślałam że ktoś sobie jakieś głupie żarty stroi, wtedy ów użytkownik wysłał mi link do jakiegoś zdjęcia nazwanego ,,Happy.jpg",po czym wylogował się. thumb|left|204px|Happy.jpg po raz pierwszy.Na początku wachałam się sprawdzić czym jest owy plik, lecz nie dawało mi to spokoju, sądziłam że to jakiś dowcip. Tak więc, ciekawość wzięła górę. Był to obraz przedstawiający mordkę szarego kota z fioletowymi oczami w czarne koła ( zapewne dorysowane w photoshopie...) Jedyna rzecz która lekko niepokoiła to to, że zwierze wyglądało tak, jakby wpatrywało się w coś za mną. Postanowiłam że pójdę się przespać, gdyż byłam naprawdę zmęczona po całym tym pokręconym dniu. Zasnęłam prawie od razu, miałam sen, lecz nie był on przyjemny, raczej... dziwny... Śniłam o tym, że jestem w lesie, a na około mnie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy. Po prostu pustka i ciemność. Ruszyłam w głąb oschłego boru, gdy nagle zauważyłam coś między drzewami, nie mam pojęcia jak to opisać, gdyż widziałam tylko zarys owej istoty i... oczy... duże fioletowe oczy z czarnymi kołami. Wtedy usłyszałam rozpaczliwy krzyk i tak zakończył się koszmar. Obudziłam się zlana potem o godzinie 5:52, nie miałam już ochoty spać, byłam roztrzęsiona. Poszłam w stronę kuchni żeby się czegoś napić, męczyło mnie wielkie pragnienie. Przygotowałam gorącą brzoskwiniową herbatę i zasiadłam do stołu. Miałam cały dzień wolny przed sobą, bo akurat była sobota, mój ulubiony dzień tygodnia. Nie mając co robić włączyłam komputer z zamiarem porysowania w programie graficznym zwanym ,,GIMP". Wielkie było moje zdziwienie gdy na tle pulpitu ujrzałam fotografie purpurookiego kota, jednak tym razem ilustracja była nieco inna... a konkretnie zwierzę się jakby uśmiechało. Usiłowałam zmienić tapetę, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnych skutków, byłam wręcz pewna że to wirus. Ale zaraz, zaraz.... przecież mój antywirus nic nie wykrył... Na wszelki wypadek przeskanowałam komputer, lecz po wirusie nie było ani śladu. Zaczęłam mieć co do tego wszystkiego mieszane uczucia, chcąc trochę ochłonąć i przestać zawracać sobie tym głowę wyszłam z domu na przedmieścia, niestety pogoda była coraz gorsza, a niebo było całkowicie zachmurzone, przez co było dosyć ciemno. Z nieba zaczął siec ulewny deszcz, co zmusiło mnie do szybkiego powrotu, jednak całą drogę powrotną miałam wrażenie, że ktoś lub coś mnie śledzi. Stałam już przed drzwiami do klatki schodowej, wtedy odwróciłam się za siebie i ujrzałam zarys dosyć dużego, ciemnoszarego, prawie czarnego stwora z błyszczącymi fioletowymi ślepiami. Był dosyć daleko, stał między ozdobnymi krzakami posadzonymi po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ze strachu jak poparzona wbiegłam do mieszkania i zamknęłam drzwi na wszystkie możliwe spusty. Powoli szłam w kierunku okna, z którego widok padał na miejsce w którym zauważyłam monstrum. Mało co nie zemdlałam, gdy przez szybę spostrzegłam stojącą przed drzwiami do klatki schodowej i wpatrującą się centralnie w moją stronę kreaturę. Siadłam w kącie i ze strachu i rozpaczy, zaczęłam płakać. Wtem mój komputer samoczynnie się utuchomił, przedstawiając na tle przeklętą zwierzynę, tym razem jeszcze bardziej uśmiechniętą. W tym momencie byłam przerażona, sama nie wiedziałam co zrobić, odruchowo chwyciłam za największy nóż, który posiadałam, czułam się pewniej dzierżąc w ręce kawał ostrego żelaza. Siedziałam zamknięta w swoim pokoju aż w końcu nastał wieczór. Pora spać. Niechętnie się położyłam z nadzieją, że dzisiejszy sen będzie normalny, że to wszystko co się stało, że to tylko jakieś zwidy. Tym razem nie przyśniło mi się nic, jednak o 3:33 obudził mnie głośny hałas dochodzący prawdopodobnie z przedpokoju. Komputer był włączony. a na pulpicie klasycznie widniała ilustracja stworzenia, tym razem z szerokim uśmiechem. Zwierzę wyglądało na szczęśliwe. thumb|left|Uśmiechnięty Happy.jpg.Jednak nie to było teraz najważniejsze, wciąż nie ustaliłam zródła hałasu. Niepewnie chwyciłam za nóż i ruszyłam ku drzwiom. Przeszukałam cały dom i nic, ulżyło mi. wracałam do pokoju, otworzyłam dzwi i wtedy usłyszałam za sobą szept ,,I'm happy". Ostatnią rzeczą którą zobaczyłam były purpurowe, świecące się ślepia.... Zmartwieni sąsiedzi zadzwonili po policję, gdyż usłyszeli w mieszkaniu swojej sąsiadki przeraźliwy krzyk. Policja dokładnie zbadała cały dom i teren wokół niego ale mieszkanki nie znaleziono. Po kilku dniach od zaginięcia ofiary, służby bezpieczeństwa znalazły na jej komputerze plik pod nazwą ,,Happy.jpg". Po pewnym czasie ludzie, którzy obejrzeli ową ilustrację znikali w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach... ---- Autor: BloodyKiller Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania